Can't Believe My Eyes
by Spotty1006
Summary: Bakura and Ryou are driving in a desert with absolutely no explanation, and all the sudden the air conditioner stops working. Yay, stripping! ...Anyway, rated T for censored language.
1. Yay, stripping!

**I am VERY sorry for your loss. I was supposed to be giving you School Days, but I'm completely throwing that story out the window. I just feel like it's in everyone's better interest for me to move on and write more stories without original characters. It's in my own best interest because more people will read it and I'll get more feedback, and it's in everyone else's best interest because they won't have to read about random original characters.  
>So instead, I bring you this. Another seemingly random story...but actually makes sense. It doesn't involve illnesses. It doesn't involve dreaming. And it doesn't involve camping.<br>SEVERAL ANIME CHARACTERS WERE HARMED IN THE MAKING OF THIS STORY. Well, not harmed physically...but their mental state will be kind of weird for awhile.  
>DISCLAIMER: I love shimejis.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Clear your mind...<em>

_Focus on nothing but the light and my voice..._

_Clear your mind..._

* * *

><p><span>A car in the middle of the desert...<span>

In some strange twist of events, Bakura and Ryou had ended up driving in a car in the middle of the desert. It is uncertain exactly how they got there, and their purpose for being there was also unclear, but that's not important.

That's never important. Who needs motives? Who needs background information?

What's important is that they were in the desert.

Bakura drove the car along the long, winding, sandy road. He drove and drove...and drove some more.

It was a rather boring car trip. The two twins weren't talking to each other, as they didn't feel the need to talk about anything at that moment, and the radio in the car wasn't working, so there was nothing to listen to but the road of the engine as the car continued down the long road.

Ryou, for once, wasn't reading a book while he was sitting in the passenger's seat, impatiently awaiting the end of the trip. They had been going nonstop for hours, and it felt like they weren't making any progress. Besides, he was starting to need to use the restroom.

Bakura gripped the steering wheel firmly, constantly turning the wheel to maneuver the car down the road. The road had several turns, and it was beginning to feel like the turns were almost...repeating themselves. Bakura couldn't place his finger on it, but something about this felt almost unreal, like this was just a dream, and the twins were really somewhere else, doing something else, anything else but driving down a road in a boring desert.

However, it was Ryou who figured out what was odd about the scene first.

"Since when were you able to drive?" Ryou asked.

Just then, the car's air conditioner died.

"Good job, nerd," Bakura said angrily as the temperature inside the car began to rise at an alarming speed. He turned off the dead air conditioner and tied to start the fan to at least get some circulation in the vehicle, but it was to no avail- the fan wasn't working either. "You had to go thinking about things, and then you had to ask a question. And now everything that could possibly go wrong is _going_ to go wrong." Bakura opened the windows in the car in a last attempt to make the growing tragedy a little less...tragic, but all it did was heat up the car faster. He quickly closed the window again. "All because you _had_ to think!"

"Well, I'm sorry for being curious," Ryou muttered.

The argument wasn't helping matters. The temperature in the vehicle was still rising to a temperature much higher than the two were used to being in, and arguing was only agitating them further. Both Ryou and Bakura were wearing jackets for some unknown reason, and at this point the temperature was so high that Bakura pulled over to the side of the road and the two twins took off their jackets and threw them into the back of the car.

"Why the $#% did we come here?" Bakura asked.

"You tell me," Ryou replied. "I have no idea."

The temperature climbed higher and higher. It seemed almost impossible for the vehicle to be getting this hot, but now, for some reason, it was growing unbearably hot inside the vehicle. Bakura, who still had the car pulled over, reached for the cup holder to grab a bottle of water or a soda- pr any sort of drink, really- to hydrate his throat that was becoming very dry, but unfortunately he had neglected to bring any sort of drink with him.

That's a mistake when you're in the desert.

"We've got to get out of here," Ryou said. The twins were now sweating greatly as the temperature continued to climb. "There's no way it's as hot out there as it is in here. We've got to get out."

Bakura nodded and grabbed the door handle, pushing out to open the door. But the situation only grew worse. The door refused to open.

"The $#%ing door's jammed," Bakura reported.

"There's no way..." Ryou muttered as he tried to open his door as well. However, his door refused to open just like Bakura's. "We're stuck."

It grew only hotter and hotter as the two tried to figure out how to fix the situation.

"Turn on the air conditioner," Bakura mutterd. "Maybe it's working now."

"It just died..." Ryou reminded him, but he still complied. Oddly enough, when Ryou turned the air conditioner back on, it kicked back in, blowing cold air to cool down the car.

"Good," Bakura said. "Now it's working again."

"I just have a question..." Ryou said.

"What's that?"

"Why are we in the middle of a desert?"

"...That's a very good question. I don't think I know either."

* * *

><p><strong>Kinda short, but whatever. Still introduced the story, didn't it?<br>Just a little note: In case you weren't sure, Bakura is Yami Bakura. Ryou is Ryou Bakura. If you have any questions, see pi. The answer is always 42. **


	2. There are Spies Among Us

**THIS...will be an interesting experiment, won't it, voices in my head?  
>Anyway, I promise I will update DFA II next week. If not, feel free to eat me for supper. Just like Ezlo.<br>Note: This chapter will be shorter than I would like. But that's okay. The Maximum Ride series has taught me it's okay to have extremely short chapters...notthatmychapters arelongbutyou knowwhatimean. Anyway, expect a short chapter. And yes, at this point, you can finally question my sanity.  
>I can safely assure you that I'm almost as sane as you are.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Focus on the light...<em>

_Focus on my voice..._

* * *

><p>In the world, there were several landmasses. Of these several landmasses, there were seven giant ones known as continents. Of these seven continents, there was one known as North America. On this continent, there were three countries. Of these three countries, there was one known as America.<p>

And according to Americans, America was the best country in the world.

In this...'fine' country, there was a government. And of course, the government had spies. Some spies were working for the government, others against. But who cares about spies?

We're here to discuss ponies.

And now back to our scheduled programming.

One of the spies of the government was a man who went by the name of Bakura. His last name wasn't of any importance, nor were his looks.

Bakura was actually a spy working against the government, so of course, his job was very risky. If anyone figured out who he was, what he was doing, and what he'd done in the past, things could get very risky.

Right now, Bakura's job was to take a piece of paper from the government. But no, this just wasn't any paper. This was the most important paper in the world. It was a list of things you could only dream about knowing. It was just that important.

Of course, the risky part of the job was that he had to take this paper without anyone knowing. Which, when the government was full of people, could be pretty hard to do.

The paper was on the other side of the room. No one was watching. And no one was around besides a man who went by the name of Mr. Jones. Mr. Jones's exact position in the government was a mystery to Bakura, but at the moment, all that mattered was that Mr. Jones didn't see him take the paper.

Mr. Jones was walking around the room, talking about something Bakura couldn't quite hear. He wasn't talking to Bakura, but in fact, seemed to be talking to nothing. Or people he couldn't see. Poor man, he must be going crazy.

Bakura shook his head, clearing his head of these thoughts. What the man was doing didn't matter. He just needed to wait until he wasn't looking...and...

NOW!

Bakura dashed across the room as Mr. Jones looked the opposite way. He grabbed the piece of paper (lousy government, it was worse at guarding its important documents than any other government Bakura knew of) and dashed away.

"Excuse me, sir, what are you doing?" Mr. Jones asked, turning around to look at Bakura.

Of course, Mr. Jones didn't know Bakura. They'd never met, but it was part of Bakura's job to know who everyone was.

"Oh, um...nothing," Bakura said quickly, hiding the paper behind his back.

"Oh, really? What have you got there?"

"What have I got where?" Bakura decided feigning confusion was probably his best bet at this point, although it probably would've been better to just hand over the paper immediately. But that didn't matter at this point.

Mr. Jones gave Bakura an impatient look. "Just hand over paper, sir, and we'll pretend this never happened."

Bakura sighed and gave the piece of paper back. "Sorry sir."

"Thank you." Mr. Jones put the piece of paper back. "Now I recommend you run along, now, before someone else sees you and wonders what you're up to."

Bakura nodded and left the room. The moment he walked through the door, everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>That was longer than I thought it would be, wasn't it Mr. Jones?<strong>


	3. See You Later

**Goodbye.**

**I'm leaving. I'm only stopping by to let you all know. Which is more than I've done for Facebook.**

**I'm breaking the rules, but I'm not coming back, so I don't really care.**

**Sorry, ya'll. I'll be on dA if you need me. For any questions you have, please see my profile.**

**-Spotty1006, better known as Taterchip5001**


End file.
